My days with Sora
by Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes
Summary: After the days with Roxas, I went home and got some friends to help me, help Sora now they all are in Twilight Town praticing their fighting, So Sora, Kyler, Chrislma, Donald and Goofy are going to save the worlds from the nobodies and Heartless. RNR
1. Awaking

Chapter 1 awaking

When they jumped into the portal they ended up in darkness. Then Kyler looked around and saw Roxas.

Kyler P.O.V.

"Roxas!" I yelled 

"_Kyler!" He yelled back_

"_Who are they?" He asked_

"_I'm Aaron"_

"_Ronald"_

"_Emily"_

"_Airrion"_

"_Devon"_

"_Montrell"_

"_Albert"_

"_Hello" Said all of them._

"_Roxas they are my friends" I said looking down._

"_Oh wait what am I then?" He asked_

"_You're a nobody, your Sora's nobody." I told him._

_Then his body was disappeared into little squares. I looked up and all I thought about was those 6 days. Although I hated them, Roxas became apart of me and it was hard to let him go._

"_Roxas" I said_

"_Kyler are you okay?" Asked Emily as she put her arm on my shoulder._

"_Yeah c'mon" I said_

"_Sora" Said Roxas_

"_Roxas!" I yelled. Then we were in the room where Sora was in we came in from the wall and onto the floor._

"_Wak!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Donald as he jumped into Goofy's arms._

"_Hey guys um GET OFF OF ME PLEASE!" I yelled_

"_Sorry" They all said as they got up._

_Then when I got up I saw Sora and Roxas._

"_Sora!" I yelled_

"_You know Sora?" Asked Goofy._

"_Yes I do" I said_

"_Who are we then?" Asked Donald_

"_Donald and Goofy, Donald you are the court magician and Goofy is um I can't remember but you live in Disney Castle and you are looking for King Mickey and Riku" I said Smiling_

_They just looked at me and then looked at Sora's pod. Then he jumped out and I walked over to him._

"_Kyler?" He asked_

"_Huh? How do you know me?" I asked_

"_You Roxas and Kairi we all talked somehow when I was sleep" He said scratching his head._

"_Yeah we did" I said "But you should have not remembered it"_

"_Oh well where is Roxas?" He asked_

"_I don't know" I said lying though me teeth._

"_Well let's get out of here" Donald said._

"_Yeah where are we?" Asked Goofy_

"_Um don't know" Said Aaron_

"_We are in twilight town" I said _

_So we walked out of the old mansion and I felt a breeze against my head. I looked up and nothing was there. I thought it was Roxas because it hit me hard in my head._

"_Hey it seems like I been here before" Said Sora_

"_Oh I wonder why?" I asked. Roxas he has been here that's why Sora remembers it._

"_Hey Kyler who are they?" Asked Hanyer._

"_Huh who are you?" I asked_

"_Hanyer your best friend" He said_

_What wait I thought they did not know me. I don't understand at all. What is that about? Ah!_

"_Hey Kyler a person came by looking for you Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aaron, Albert, Montrell, Emily, and Ronald" He told us._

"_Well that's us" Said Emily_

"_Well he has big hoop like ears he had his hood on so we could not see his face, but he said he will be at the station, Kyler knows where it is" Pence said_

"_The king!" Yelled Sora, Donald and Goofy_

"_Tray who is that?" Whispered Emily_

"_Mickey Mouse" I told her_

"_MICKEY!" She yelled as she ran out of the usual spot._

"_Oh gee great job Kyler you made Emily go crazy" Said Montrell_

"_Sorry" I said_

_So we went up to the station and then I remembered that we had to all fight nobodies. Then I saw a portal for one._

"_Sora watch out!" I yelled, as I slashed the nobodies with the Gateblade. Then he brought out the keyblade and Donald and Goofy protected the others._

"_What are those?" Asked Sora as we were back to back._

"_Agh!" I yelled as I slashed one._

"_Nobodies" I told him._

"_Oh" He said as he ran over to slash one._

"_Watch out!" I yelled as I jumped up and yelled "FIRE"_

"_Huh ah!" Yelled Sora_

"_Ugh" I said as I fell to the ground. Then Sora did to and a nobody was going to kill Sora and I, then King Mickey saved us._

"_Sora, Kyler get on the train hurry leave town!" He yelled "Here" as he gave them a pouch with 500 or 5000 mummy in it._

"_Okay King Mickey wait." Yelled Sora _

_Then I thought about the crystal I had when I won the battle with Ice and that fake. Then Sora pulled out his and I pulled out mine. For a minute I thought I saw Roxas, then I blinked and it was just Sora._

"_Okay well let's go" Sora said as he walked into the station and I saw the ghost train._

"_Hey Kyler was were those things?" Asked Emily_

"_Nobodies" I said as I turned towards her._

"_What are nobodies?" Asked Albert as he walked pass Donald and Goofy_

"_They are people who turned into heartless and they have a nobody to." I said looking at my shoes._

_I notice that my clothes were a little to small. So then we paid for our tickets and then Hanyer and the gang showed up._

"_Hey Kyler more people are looking for you" Hanyer said_

"_Yeah it is Chrislma!" Yelled Pence as he moved out of the way to show her._

"_Hey Kyler" She said as she walked towards me and smacked me in the head._

"_Ow!" I yelled_

"_That is for leaving me without telling someone you left" She said looking at Sora_

"_Oh no Sora run!" I yelled laughing_

_I haven't laughed like this in a while. Oh well it seems fun._

"_I like to torture you a lot" She said trying to catch him._

"_Well CAN WE GET ON THE TRAIN PLEASE!" Yelled Donald_

"_Train? Kyler you're leaving?" Asked Ice_

"_Yeah why?" I asked_

_Normal P.O.V._

"_Because never mind." He said walking out of the doors_

"_Well why are you guys here?" Asked Sora_

"_Just thought we would see you off that's all" Said Pence_

"_Well bye" He said getting on the train before Kyler, Donald, Goofy and Chrislma. The others are staying to go to school and stuff some friends they are._

"_Hey Sora are you sure we have not meet before?" He asked_

"_Yeah positive" He said._

"_Oh well okay bye" Said Hanyer_

_Then a tear came down Sora eye. He just smiled at them and got on the train. Without a word he looked out of the window Kyler, Donald, Goofy and Chrislma just sat down not speaking, then Sora asked_

"_Will we ever see them again?"_

"_Aw Sora we can visit them anytime" Said Donald_

"_Yeah don't be a baby about it" Said Chrislma with a chuckle_

"_Stop" I mumbled to her. "You know what happens next let him have his moment"_

"_Fine I will leave him alone until he gets to the tower." She replied_

"_Thanks" I said_

"_Your not welcome" She said with a smile on her face._

_So they were quiet until the train came to a complete stop then the doors flung open and a large lopsided towers was there. So they got off the train and walked over to the doors and someone was at the door. They sat there and watched for a minute, then Finally Chrislma said "Pete what are you doing here?!"_

"_Huh who are you?" He asked_

"_I am Chrislma"_

"_You know us" Said Donald and Goofy with a smirk_

"_Sora"_

"_Kyler"_

"_So you all want to be a heartless eh? WELL HERE YOU GO, HEARTLESS!" He yelled_

"_Ready Chrislma?" Kyler said as he watched her fly pass me, she could run really fast so could Kyler he just did not know it yet. So they went over to Pete and he ran away from them. So then from what Pete said about Yin Sid and they ran up the stairs and into the golden stairway and door then we saw Yin Sid they read the book and then Sora, Chrislma and Kyler went to get new clothes. Sora you know how his looked. Chrislma hers looked like Kairi's dress except hers was red and black. Kyler's was like Sora but his was yellow and gray. So they went back to Yin Cid and left Twilight Town. Then they were on their way towards Hollow Bastion. Their outfits had all wonderful powers. That way Kyler, Sora and Chrislma are able to use Two keyblades and Gareblades. Kyler and Chrislma has Gateblades._

_What is Chrislma link to Kyler? Who is she? Why does she hate Sora? Read the next chapter and see what happens_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Us Talking_

_Chrislma: Thanks for adding me!_

_Kyler: Your Welcome! Now you can torture Sora now_

_Chrislma:………YAY YAY YAY Sora I will kill you!_

_Sora: Kyler why?!_

_Kyler: If people review maybe she'll stop trying to kill you_

_Sora: Review PLEASE MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE HELP! _


	2. DONE!

_Chapter 2 Done!_

_KYLER'S P.O.V._

_Why would I want to go back home? They never let me go anywhere. But I can't stay away, those two why?_

"_Hey Kyler what are you thinking about?" Asked Sora_

"_Nothing just………it's this girl and I love her and she is not here with me," I told him then a bright light came from the floor and it was around me I had me eyes closed and the next thing I know is that I am in the realm of the light and I was to people. It was them Cathy and my love Danisha._

"_Cathy? Danisha?" I asked as I ran over to them_

"_Kyler!" They yelled_

_Then the heartless and nobodies appeared. Cathy took out the Darkblade and the Lightblade. Danisha was she had nothing she just went to the floor and cried. I went into my mode, which was called power form. I ran over with the two Gateblades and killed almost every last one of them but they just they kept coming._

"_Ugh man they just keep on coming huh?" I asked Cathy as I looked back._

"_Yeah I am getting rea-DANISHA!" She yelled_

"_Huh NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled then darkness closed around me and me eyes did also soon my whole body was covered in it. All I thought about was killing that nobody. I jumped up and a dark blast came out of my hand and it hit it head on and smoke was all around it then Danisha came flying down, my whole body got restored and I caught her and fell to the ground and held her close. Cathy just stood there and then my eyes went into light and a portal opened and it was all a blur and when I awoke I was in Merlin's house._

"_Where am I?" I asked as I looked up._

"_Hey" Danisha said._

"_Danisha I thought I thought you were died" I said looking down "That's what made me mad I couldn't save you and" I said stopping and I ran outside and saw Sora, Cathy, Chrislma, Donald and Goofy. I walked out there and they were smiling Cathy was not she had a crush on Roxas and Chrislma she just smiled because of his jokes._

"_Hey what's so funny over here?" I asked as I walked over to Cathy and Chrislma_

"_Sora was teeing us about Kairi" Cathy said walking pass._

"_Hey what's your name?" Asked Sora_

"_My name is Cathy," She said smiling_

"_My name is Danisha" She walking out of Merlin's house._

"_He-hey" Sora said blushing_

"_Hey SORA YOU HAVE KAIRI REMEMBER?!" I yelled_

"_Huh yeah right…………HEY!" He yelled_

_Everyone laughed then Leon showed up and we talked then, he wanted us to come to the bailey and for Danisha to stay here._

"_I'll be back I promise" I said holding her hands._

"_Promise" She said with her eyes watery. Like she knew what was going to happen._

"_Hey Danisha here" I said as I gave her a Gateblade._

"_Huh what's this?" She asked_

"_My Gateblade so you can protect yourself you know you're the first one to ever use it beside me" I said walking up the stairs._

"_Huh what do you mean?" She asked_

"_Everyone else could not wield it only I could, but since you are the one I care about you are able to use it" I told her_

"_Oh okay" She said as she ran over to me._

_Then I saw it the heartless and nobodies around the town. Then the organization popped up._

"_Organization 13!" I yelled_

"_Hello Kyler" Ice said taking off his hood._

"_Ice damn you!" I yelled as I ran over and jumped onto the wall and then I ran up it and my eyes were white this time. I jumped up and started to fight him_

"_Ah! Die!" I yelled as Ice and I fought him_

"_Kyler!" Yelled Sora_

"_Oh no!" Yelled Chrislma_

"_Hey Chrislma missed me?" Violet asked as she pulled of her hood_

"_Agh!" She yelled as she started to fight her._

"_Hehe" Said Xemnas_

"_You think it's funny?" Asked Cathy_

"_I have a bad history because of you!" She yelled_

"_To bad want to settle it" He said pulling out his red bars of doom. (Sorry I did not have anything else)._

"_Fine!" She yelled as she and Xemnas went head on._

"_Danisha ran now!" Yelled Sora_

"_But Kyler!" She yelled back_

"_He'll be fine just go!" He yelled fighting off the nobodies._

_Then she pulled out the Gateblade and her eyes turned red._

"_Sora I am not leaving until this is finished got?" She said looking at the nobodies_

"_Yeah sure" He said as he ran of in combat._

"_Ugh" I said as I dropped to the floor._

"_Not the strongest on huh?" He asked_

"_You think I am done you have not seen anything yet!" I yelled as I got up and then my hair turned white and long and my eyes became darkness, I was his weak points and hit him with hard blows. One by one._

"_Sora I'm tired" She yelled_

"_C'mon you have to!" Sora yelled_

"_Leon she's hurt!" Yelled Donald as he cast cure onto her body_

"_Alright time to go" Danisha said as she was wiping out all of the heartless into one blow_

"_Ugh" I said as I fell to the floor_

"_Kyler get up" Chrislma said as she picked me up._

"_Are you okay?" She asked_

"_Yeah you?" I asked holding my left arm._

"_Just a little" She said looking at her leg_

"_Alright get ready let's give them our all" I said_

_Then that is when we switched and I was facing Violet and she was facing Ice_

"_Ha ha this is my person I have to fight" I said as I started combat with her._

"_Okay stop I am tired" She said as she went into the portal. I looked and she was about to finish Ice and then I had to stop her._

"_Kyler let me kill him please!" She yelled_

"_No you can't," I told her_

"_Ice I want to have a match with you one day nothing counts" I said helping him up._

"_Okay NOT!" He yelled as he plugged a blade that turns hearts into his power and it came out of my body and I disappeared._

"_Kyler!" Yelled Chrislma_

"_Tell Danisha I-," I said as I went into little bits into the air_

"_Danisha I love you," I said inside her head _

"_Kyler?" She asked as she ran over to where Chrislma was she was crying and on the floor the only thing that was there was my Gateblade._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Darkness_

_Where am I? Why am I drifting into the darkness-who am I? Why am I here? I am scared it is to dark-who are they? What am I? Nico-Nico-Nico my heart empty spot in my body it's yelling that name. Who is he? What? A bright light appeared and then I saw a young lady-Chris-Chri-Chrislm-Chrislma and also myself fighting who are they? Sor-So-Sora, Who is she? Da-Dan-Dani-Danis-Danisha? AGH! All of my memory are pouring back into my mind. Then I was back in Hollow Bastion. I ran around looking for those people I just could not find them. I don't understand. Then these things popped up._

"_Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I ran away from it. I ran down some stairs and then I was corned and I knew I was about to die. Then it disappeared and then a man Sora was in front of me._

"_Kyler!" He yelled as he hugged me._

"_Huh who are-Sora what are you hugging me for?" I asked him How'd I remember him_

"_Kyler are you okay?" He asked, "The others are worried about you"_

"_What others?" I asked_

"_The gang-oh no your memory c'mon follow me." He said_

_So I followed him and we ran over to- Merlin's house who is that?_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Us talking_

_Cathy: Thanks for the add_

_Kyler: Who are you?_

_Chrislma and Cathy: Kyler!_

_Kyler: Just playing_

_Sora: She forgot about torturing me_

_Chrislma looks at him. _

_Chrislma: Funny you thought I forgot?_

_Sora starts to run away_

_Cathy and Kyler: That is so funny (Laughs)_

_Kyler, Sora, Cathy, Chrislma: Review!_


	3. memories

Chapter 3 memories 

_KYLER P.O.V._

"_Guys Kyler does not remember anything!" Yelled Sora_

"_What do you mean?" Asked Chrislma_

"_Like he does not remember us or anything" Sora said looking down_

"_Sora don't worry I'll remember-Chrislma-Donald-Goofy agh!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I fell to the floor_

"_Kyler!" Yelled Chrislma_

_-------------------------------------------_

_The world that never was_

"_Agh!" Ice yelled_

"_Ice what's the matter?" Asked Xemnas_

"_Kyler he somehow got out of the darkness and now his heart is returning" Ice replied_

_------------------------------------------_

_Split Kyler and Ice_

"_Agh!" Yelled the two of them_

"_What is happening to me? -Hanyer-Pence-Sora-Chrislma-my family" I said_

"_Agh!" He has to stop remembering_

"_I'll see to it" Said Axel as he went into a portal_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Hollow Bastion_

"_Hello!" Said Axel walking over to Sora_

"_Organization 13!" Yelled Sora as he pulled out the Keyblade_

"_Oh no!" Yelled Chrislma and Cathy yelled as they pulled out their weapons_

"_Donald and Goofy protect Kyler at all costs!" Yelled Leon and Sora_

"_Okay" They said_

"_Sora this time I am not here for you" He said as he threw Sora to the wall_

"_Donald, Goofy run away with Kyler quick!" Yelled Leon_

"_Okay!" Yelled the two of them as they ran for the bailey_

"_Think you can run away from me?" Axel said_

"_Get pass us first!" Yelled Chrislma and Cathy_

"_Alright I am u for it" Axel said as he made all around them fire so no one could get pass_

"_Are you up for this?" Asked Cathy_

"_I was born ready" She replied_

"_Donald I have to go back" I said drossy_

"_No you can't Axel is trying to kill you!" Yelled Donald and Goofy_

"_I can handle it I promise" I said as I jumped off of Goofy shoulder and ran back._

_Who is Axel anyway? GAH!" I yelled holding my head._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

"_What is happening gah!" I yelled_

_Then I was in the world that never was. I looked around then saw Roxas and Riku._

"_Riku no!" I thought as I ran over to them. My Gateblade clashed with Roxas's Keyblade._

"_Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" Asked Riku_

"_Shut-up!" Yelled Roxas as he jumped up and tried to slash Riku but he got him first._

"_Riku no!" I yelled._

_-------------------------------------------_

_End of flashback_

"_Roxas, Axel gah! I will kill him!" I yelled as I jumped from the top of the stairs and then I slashed Axel with the Gateblade_

"_You don't want me to remember huh? Well guess what I hardly don't but I know now that I am the twilight person, I am not whole nor and nobody, I am a………Twilight keeper and I'll be damned if you defeat me!" I yelled_

_-------------------------------------------The world that never was_

"_Hey Ice are any better?" Asked Namine_

"_Namine what are you doing here?" He asked_

"_Because Xemnas locked me in here" She said_

"_Namine well my heart, Kyler heart is trying to go back to him and I am trying to stop him from remembering everything." He said walking over to the window_

"_Ice you can't keep Kyler's memories away from him, if you try you'll just keep getting hurt and then Kyler will take his heart away and you will never have one again so please just give him back his heart" Namine said_

"_No I'm gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" He yelled then Kyler's heart flew out of him and it was going back to him._

_-------------------------------------------Hollow Bastion_

"_You feeling okay?" Asked Chrislma_

"_Yeah just fine" I said almost out of breath then a heart came from the sky and it went into my body and then one of the eyes turned to darkness and the other one to light and I had long black and white hair._

"_Axel go away now" I said with the Night and Morning Blades in my hand._

"_What those aren't even Gateblades!" He yelled_

"_Do you want the taste of it?" I asked_

"_No but I see you later" He said running into his portal._

"_You guys okay" I said going to look like my normal form._

_Then Leon came out. He gasped and nearly had a heart attack._

"_Rinoa is that you?" Asked Leon as he had a tear run down his eye._

"_Huh who is she?" Asked Cathy_

"_Rinoa she you look just like her and I thought that was her" Leon said wiping his eye._

"_Hey c'mon it'll be okay you will find her soon enough" Sora said_

"_Do you know her an anyway?" Asked Leon_

"_I think" She replied_

"_Well of you see her please tell me" Leon said_

"_I will" She said looking at her necklace._

"_Oh I know you your thinking about your nobody, Xirona" I said looking at my chain it was kind of like Sora's but it was K and a C._

"_Wait you have a nobody?!" Asked Sora_

"_Yes I do she got killed because she did not want to join Xemnas, so she died and I went into a deep sleep until Kyler and Danisha's voice woke me up." She said_

"_Oh sorry about that" Sora said_

"_Well it's okay now that I have in my heart no matter what" She said smiling_

"_Aw that's so sweet" Xemnas said clapping_

"_You damn you Xemnas leave me alone!" She yelled as she went into her twilight form._

"_Wait you have me and my twilight form to." I said as my eyes went dark and light and my hair went white and black._

"_Gah!" Yelled Sora_

"_Huh?" Cathy and I asked_

"_Xemnas has a hold on to my heart" Sora said, "All the hate I have about them he is making it darkness"_

"_Cathy your power quick" I told her_

_Then her hand became a big light and she stuck her hand in his heart and took all the darkness out and instead of his darkness floating away it went inside my eye and I got powerful._

"_Hey no fair" Said Xemnas going into his portal_

"_Well I think it's about time for you guys to get going huh?" Asked Cid_

"_Yeah I guess well time to go" I said_

"_Wait Kyler where is Danisha and Chrislma?" Asked Cathy_

"_Oh no damn where are they?" Asked Sora_

"_Let's go search for them" Said Donald_

"_Okay let's go" I said running for the stairs we ran all up and down Hollow Bastion and then I thought the big space with the heartless and nobodies. I guess that Sora did to we both nodded and then I turned into my power form and Sora went into Valor mode. Then we both busted down the wall._

"_SORA KYLER WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Yelled Leon_

"_Because they might be in that pit with all the heartless" Sora said_

"_Just the thought of seeing her like that it will hurt me" I said_

"_Well let's go" Said Sora_

"_You have a crush on Chrislma don't you?" I asked_

"_Hey we are just friends" Sora said blushing_

"_Okay sure" We all said_

_So we walked down the passageway and we were in the crystal place._

"_Well this leads to the Heartless pit are you ready" Said Leon_

"_Yeah I can do it" Sora and I said_

_I turned into twilight mode and so did Cathy. Sora turned into Valor mode and Leon used the gunblade._

"_Chrislma!" Yelled Sora as he saw her hand falling into the heartless pit_

"_DANISHA NO!" I yelled as I ran over to attack the heartless_

"_FIRE! BIZZARD!" I yelled _

_Sora kept fighting until he saw Chrislma again and then he yelled for Leon to take her back to Donald and Goofy._

"_AGH!" I yelled as all the heartless around Danisha disappeared. Then I grabbed her and I ran for Donald, Goofy, Leon and the others but they left Danisha and me_

"_Guys wait no don't" I said as I fell to the ground_

"_I must protect Danisha" I said holding her taking every blow the heartless did to protect her.  
_

"_Gah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled_

"_Kyler!" Yelled Emily_

"_Huh Em?" I asked in pain_

"_Gah!" I yelled_

_Then Aaron slashed all of the heartless around me. "Get up run now!" He yelled_

"_But where is the others?" I asked getting up and Danisha up with all of my energy._

"_Still in Twilight town training, Aaron and me where finished early" Emily said using her magic._

"_Okay I be right back" I said_

_Then my eyes turned to light and I saw a portal I grabbed Aaron and Emily and Danisha and we jumped into the portal when we got out we where in front of Sora and the others_

"_Kyler?" They all asked_

"_Emily Aaron?" Asked Chrislma and Cathy_

"_Why did you guys leave Kyler like that?" Asked Aaron holding his right arm._

"_We forgot sorry" They all said_

"_It's okay just don't do it again" I said trying to get off the floor._

"_Hey Kyler you got your memory back yet?" Asked Leon_

"_Yeah when I saw Danisha it flashed inside my head." I said_

_Then we said our goodbyes and went on to land of the dragons._

_-------------------------------------------Us talking_

_Kyler: Man that was a good show we sure can act!_

_Chrislma: Yeah really and the thing is we did not have to use any special effects to._

_Cathy: Yeah sure didn't_

_Danisha: Man that part scared me I thought I was going to die_

_Kyler: Danisha I would not let you die_

_Sora: Almost to the door_

_Chrislma runs after him_

_Chrislma: Damn I have to pay attention to him more often_

_Kyler, Danisha and Cathy: Man that never gets old_

_Aaron and Emily: Yeah it does not ha ha ha _

_Kyler, Aaron, Emily, Chrislma, Cathy and Sora: Review!_


	4. Land of the Dragons part one

Chapter 4 land of Dragons 

"_Hey Danisha you don't deserve to live" I said_

"_What did you say?" She asked_

"_You know my mind is telling me throw you into the pit of darkness and so is my heart and well Danisha goodbye!" I yelled as my eyes turned to darkness_

"_Kyler stop!" Yelled Chrislma_

"_No sorry she can't!" I yelled as I opened a portal and threw her inside_

"_Kyler why?!" She yelled_

"_You don't deserve me," I said turning back to my normal form._

"_Kyler" Said Emily_

"_She had to go you two have to go back to twilight town" I said with my eyes all light._

"_Kyler no!" Yelled Aaron_

"_Sorry guys see ya later!" I yelled as I opened the portal to Twilight town_

"_Hey Kyler!" Yelled Emily in my head_

"_Gah!" I yelled as I held my head_

"_Emily is that you" I thought_

"_Yep it's me inside your head" She said_

"_Me too" Said Aaron as he kicked my brain_

"_OCH I NEED THAT!" I thought_

"_Sorry my foot slipped" He replied_

"_You have to protect the rest of the gang now go!" I yelled_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Land of the dragons _

"_Hey Kyler why did you do that?" Asked Chrislma_

"_Because my friends should not be" I said as I looked to see Mulan and Mushu talking_

"_Chrislma and Cathy please don't mess it up" I said_

_Then heartless and nobodies appeared_

"_This was not in the game" Cathy, Kyler and Chrislma said_

"_Ah!" Yelled Mulan_

"_Don't worry we'll save you!" Yelled Sora_

"_Donald take them to safety" Said Cathy_

"_Okay Goofy c'mon" Said Donald_

"_Sora let's get them" I said looking at him. For a minute I thought I saw Roxas then I looked again and it was Sora, Cathy blushed I think she saw Roxas to. _

_Then I got this feeling in my heart and I was in the air and my body was yelling Light and then a big huge blast of light came out of me and wiped out all of the heartless and nobodies._

"_Kyler" Sora said_

_Then the next thing I saw was Donald, Goofy, Mulan and Mushu about to die it was the organization 13._

"_Guys hurry c'mon Donald, Goofy and the others are in trouble!" I yelled as I ran for the camp set but when we got there it was to late._

"_Donald!"_

"_Goofy!"_

"_No this can't be" Cried Cathy onto my shirt_

_We saw Donald and Goofy on the floor fading away. I almost cried but the anger inside me was boiling up but it was not mine it was Sora's I felt it then Sora turned into Antiform._

"_Sora no!" I yelled taking out my Gateblade_

"_I never thought it would come to this" Said Chrislma_

"_Yeah Sora! Please answer me!" I yelled_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Sora's mind_

"_Donald Goofy why?" Sora asked_

"_Why is it so dark in here? Where am I?" He thought_

"_Sora!" I yelled_

"_Don't listen to Kyler he is a fake the only reason why" Xemnas said coming out of the portal_

_Then he saw me come out of my portal. "What was that?" I asked_

"_Tell Sora who really asked you to help tell him about Ri" He said_

"_SHUT-UP YOU BITCH!" I yelled as I went to fight with him. Sora was just standing there then he slashed me in my back_

"_Gah So-Sor- Sora why?" I asked him._

"_I need to hear what Xemnas is saying," He told me._

_How does he know him? What is going on? This is not the game I played._

"_Hey Sora Kyler met up with Riku and he did not tell you" He said_

"_Kyler you know Riku?" He asked_

"_Yeah we talked" I said getting up_

"_Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was looking for Riku why Kyler I thought you were my friend" He said_

"_He is Sora" Riku said_

"_Riku where are you?" Asked Sora looking around_

"_Riku help me" I said standing up_

"_Sora stay away from him Kyler is your real friend trust me, and Chrislma and Cathy are out there fighting your heartless form" Riku said fighting Xemnas_

"_Kyler sorry let's go" He said walking into a light red portal_

"_Chrislma" Sora said_

"_Sora!" She yelled_

"_Told you" I whispered to Cathy_

"_Hey I still don't owe you 10$" She said walking away._

"_Hey no fair we shook on it!" I yelled_

"_Yeah catch me first" She said as she made her wings come out of her back._

"_Hey no fair!" Yelled Sora_

"_Ha ha ha" Chrislma said_

"_Donald Goofy" Sora said with a tear coming down his eyes_

"_Hey Sora we can get them back" Said Cathy_

"_How though?" Asked Sora_

"_Because with this necklace I can bring them back but I have to be near Kingdom Hearts." She said_

"_CATHY!" Yelled Chrislma and I_

"_Sorry" She said covering her mouth_

"_Hey Kingdom Hearts?" He asked_

"_Yeah but you destroyed it remember?" I asked_

"_Yeah it's another one?" Asked Chrislma_

"_Duh!" Yelled Cathy as she covered her mouth again_

" _CATHY!" Yelled Chrislma_

"_Okay I'll go check on Mulan and Mushu," She said running over to them_

"_Hey what is this new Kingdom Hearts?" Asked Sora_

"_Well" I said scratching my head._

"_Um" Said Chrislma walking around Sora_

"_Hehe it is about the organization 13 is the one who is building Kingdom Hearts and become whole again" I said looking down_

"_Roxas" She said_

"_Roxas? Who is he?" Asked Sora_

"_No one" I said_

_Then we all got ready to leave until Mulan was in trouble again._

"_Mulan what's wrong?" Asked Sora_

" _It's him" She said to us_

"_Oh hurry c'mon we had to head to the emperor!" Yelled Chrislma_

"_Yeah c'mon Sora!" Yelled Cathy_

"_Kyler!" Yelled someone_

_Huh who is calling me? Wait Danisha!  
_

"_Hey guys were is Danisha?" I asked looking around while still running._

"_You threw her into a portal" Sora said_

"_No that was not me it was Mitlxon" I said_

"_Who is he?" Asked Cathy_

"_My nobody" I said_

"_Wait you turned into a heartless to?" Asked Sora_

"_Yeah and I need to open the portal to go get her" I said_

"_I'll help you" Said Cathy_

"_Yeah you to go and get her and Sora and I will get the emperor" Said Chrislma_

"_Yeah go!" I yelled_

"_Alright" Said Sora and Chrislma running away to the imperial city_

"_Okay now Kyler your eyes were in darkness so you must think about dark thoughts" Cathy said changing into her darkness form._

"_Okay I have a real dark thought" I said closing my eyes and then I opened them and Cathy and I opened a portal to darkness. Then we turned back into the normal form._

"_Danisha!" Yelled Cathy_

"_Kyler!" She yelled_

"_Danisha yell my name again!" I yelled_

"_Kyler!" She yelled_

"_Kyler I don't hear anything are you okay?" I asked_

_Then that is when a Nobody popped up and it yelled my name_

"_No this can't be," I said stepping away from next to Cathy_

"_Kyler this is not me" He said_

"_Who are you?" I asked_

"_I'm Mitlxon" He said_

"_No you can't be I should Kill you because you are the one that threw her down here!" I said as I took out the Nightblade and the Morningblade._

"_Kyler Danisha is about to become a nobody" He said running away_

"_Your nobody?" She asked_

"_Yeah c'mon let's follow him" I said_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Land of the Dragons_

"_Ugh!" Yelled Sora as he got hit with the sword._

"_Ah were is the others?" Asked Chrislma_

"_Don't worry we'll handle him ourselves" Said Sora holding his left arm_

_Then he was about to attack them and Aaron and Emily showed up again. Aaron was fighting him jumping from wall to wall hitting him. Emily put up a Shield around Sora, Chrislma and herself._

"_You guys okay?" Asked Emily_

"_Yeah I'm okay" She said_

"_Were is Kyler and Cathy?" Asked Emily_

"_They went to go get Danisha" Said Chrislma_

"_Oh well I'm am going to fight that guy and you will to" Emily said putting down the shield._

_Then Danisha appeared._

"_Danisha were is Kyler and Cathy?" Asked Aaron_

"_They are back I the darkness" She said_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Darkness_

"_Danisha were are you?" I asked_

"_Kyler come back I am with Sora and the others and it's getting bad!" She yelled_

"_Oh no" Cathy said_

_Then my eyes got all into the light and the next thing we knew we were back._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Land of Dragons_

"_Hey guys missed us" I said slashing him (Sorry I don't know his name and he is the first boss you had to fight in Mulan's world)_

"_Yeah it's bad out here" Aaron said out of breath_

"_Heh hey Aaron let's show him our special move" I said with a smirk_

_Then I jumped up and hit him, it was kind of like session expect we went all over the place jumping from wall to wall hitting him._

_Then he died and the Sora sealed the keyhole and we left._

_Sorry that is the end of this chapter Cathy and Chrislma I DO NOT OWN THEY ARE MY SISTERS! Chrislma Janine Gahat and Minako88! Thanks! _


	5. Final Kingdom?

Chapter 3 Final Kingdom?

"Yuna c'mon we have to go" Tidus said 

"_Hold on I has to go get Rikku and Paine!" She yelled back_

"Hello weak people" Kyxler said "Hey Kyler what are you doing here in Besaid Islands?" Asked Yuna, Rikku and Paine 

"_How could you think I'm that weak thing" Kyxler said as he almost hit Yuna with a blast of dark energy_

"_Kyler what's your problem?" Asked Tray_

"_Nothing I'm not Kyler I am Kyxler" He said_

_He was about to blast Tray and the others but a portal opened up from the ground and they fell deep inside it and ended up in a world that they did not know where._

"_Hey Yuna where are we?" Asked Tray_

"_I don't know" She replied_

"_We'll be okay trust me" Paine said _

"_It looks like we are in a large open space with a lot of monsters coming this way!" Yelled Rikku as she started to fight._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Remains omega base_

"_Now that Kyxler will bring Yuna in we will have almost all the 11 princess of the golden Kingdom Hearts and get what we always wanted" Chrisxlma said as she walked back and forth_

"_Yeah we also need that Kagome girl also," Kyxler said walking out of the portal_

"_Did you get those three Yuna, Rikku and Paine?" Asked Caxthy_

"_No they got away somehow in a weird portal in the ground" Kyxler replied_

"_You must not let them ever get away" Said a voice_

"_Namine?" Asked Kairi_

"_No Namixe" Said Namixe_

"_No" Kairi said_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Hollow Bastion_

_KYLER P.O.V._

"_Hey is anyone here?" I asked_

"_Kyler it looks like no one is here" Sumer said_

"_Yeah I know" I thought_

"_Hello!" Yuna yelled_

"_Yuna?" I asked_

"_Yuna" Chrislma yelled_

"_Tidus!" Yelled Cathy_

"_How have you guys been?" Asked Cathy_

"_Good except today" Tray said_

"_What happen?" Asked Riku_

"_Kyxler" Paine said_

"_Damn that nobody" I said_

"_Well Cathy, Chrislma we are going to need to go back to my house in the real world" I said as I turned towards the two_

"_Okay let's go" They said_

_Then I opened the gateway to my room and we jumped inside_

"_Hey what's happening to my clothes?" Asked Cathy_

"_When we got back to the real world our clothes change to what our clones have on today" I said_

"_Cool" Chrislma said_

_Then we where in my room and I looked around no one was there_

"_No they did not get here to" I said running down stairs then I walked out of the door and into the hot hot sun. I ran out looking around and saw Aaron and Amber._

"_Aaron!" I yelled as I ran over to him_

"_What's up?" He said_

"_Where did my family go?" I asked_

"_Hey Cathy and Chrislma" Amber said waving_

"_Um they went to the store" Aaron said "And you went with them"_

"_No I did not" I said, "I stayed in the house"_

"_Cathy and Chrislma did to?" He asked raising one eyebrow _

"_Yep" I said_

"_Okay well when did you put an 'X' in your name?" Aaron asked_

"_Kyxler" Chrislma, Cathy, and I said_

"_Aaron c'mon we have to go to the store" I said grabbing him, Amber followed_

_I hope they are okay_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Inuyasha and Kagome_

"_Kagome come on!" He yelled_

"_Hold on gosh!" She yelled back_

"_I hate when she takes this long" Inuyasha mumbled_

"_SIT BOY!" She yelled_

"_Gah!" Yelled Inuyasha as he hit the ground head first _

_-------------------------------------------_

_Store_

"_Where are they?" I asked looking around_

_Then my Gateblade appeared on my back on my back and that is when I saw them._

"_Kyxler!" I yelled_

"_Get away from them now!" I yelled as I took out my Gateblade. My stance was like Inuyasha and I also fought like him and my Gateblade turned blue and it looked like his blade but it did not have the fur around it, it had twilight like ring around it. And when it faced Kyxler it turned red._

"_What are you talking about?" Kyxler said_

"_Mom do not listen to this fake!" I yelled_

"_Hehe I real you nobody" Kyxler said_

_Then the blade shot out something like the wind scar but it had 6 lines and it was a mixture of twilight._

"_Now what?" I asked as I smirked_

"_Gah!" He yelled falling to the floor_

_Then a dark smoke came around them all_

"_Damnit!" I yelled as I cover my mouth "Cathy, Chrislma make sure Aaron and Amber are safe I'm going to fight Kyxler"_

"_KYLER!" Kyrah yelled_

_Maybe my Gateblade is like Inuyasha's and I should be able to clear it out like the wind scar._

"_AIR WAVE!" I yelled as I flung the Gateblade at the dark smoke. It cleared and they were not there_

"_GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I fell to the floor_

"_Kyler it'll be okay" Said Cathy and Amber_

"_They are gone all gone" I said_

"_Kyler" Aaron said_

"_Don't worry I'll be fine let's go all of us" I said as I opened the portal a we jumped in our clothes became the same again, Aaron and Amber had what they were wearing on still. I put them in twilight town and then I was back in Hollow Bastion_

"_Guys they have my family" I said looking down_

"_Kyler they will be okay trust me Leon won't let them get hurt" Sora said_

"_Yeah your right they will be okay" I sad_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Remains omega base_

"_Well here is Kyler's family" Said Kyxler throwing them into the prison._

"_Kyrah?" Asked Kairi_

"_Kairi!" Kyrah yelled as she hugged her_

"_Aw look at her the 11th princess of heart" Chrisxlma said_

"_Shut-up" Kyrah yelled_

"_Make me" She replied as she walked over to the cage that they were all in. Leon and the others guarded them_

"_Oh look at this" Said Yuffie "Picking on a little girl huh?"_

"_That's it your dead Yuffie" Chrisxlma said_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Hollow Bastion_

"_Guys sorry I have to kill you all" Laxan said pulling out two blades_

"_Laxan good Laxan" Said Xemnas_

"_Huh what are you doing here?" Sora, Riku, and I said_

"_I came back" He replied_

"_Well you're going back," I said pulling out my Gateblade. And Riku and the other pulled out their weapons also _

"_Aaron and Amber run away now!" I yelled_

_Sorry that is the end of this chapter please review! Oh yeah Chrislma Janine Gahat Somerdaye and Minako88 Cathy, Chrislma, Laxan and Sumer are not mine they belong to those who have been named! RNR! _


	6. LAXAN NO!

_Chapter 6 Laxan NO!_

_Kyler P.O.V._

"_No Laxan don't listen to him!" Yelled Sora_

"_Amber and Aaron run!" I yelled_

"_I have to I have to Loxra back!" He yelled_

"_Loxra?" Chrislma and said in shock._

"_But she died and you of all people should know, you can't bring back a dead person!" Cathy yelled_

"_YOU BRONG ME BACK!" Laxan yelled as he attacked Kyler and Chrislma_

_Then a shield came around Chrislma and I and the others could not enter the were fighting Xemnas_

"_I hope Amber and Aaron will be okay" Chrislma said dodging Laxan's darkballs attacks  
_

"_Yeah I hope so to" I said jumping up to attack Laxan._

_-------------------------------------------_

"_What should we do?" Asked Amber still running_

"_I don't know, let's tell people we need help" Aaron said_

"_Hey you two people!" Amber yelled_

"_Huh?" Said the two young men. One was wearing what Kyler was wearing and the other what Laxan was wearing._

"_What are your names?" Asked Amber_

"_I am Klynn, this here is Lynn" Klynn said_

"_Help my friends please!" Yelled Aaron_

"_I'm Amber and this is Aaron" Said Amber_

"_Okay where are your friends?" Asked Lynn_

"_This way!" Yelled Aaron leading them to where Chrislma and the others where at. So then Amber and Aaron ran back to save them Klynn and Lynn were Gatebladers but Aaron and Amber didn't even notice the Gateblades in their hand. So they made it there and saw Chrislma and Kyler being killed_

"_KYLER!" Yelled Klynn and Lynn_

"_You know him?" Asked Amber_

"_Yeah that's my friend" He said taking off to the battlefield_

"_Run away now" Lynn said running with Klynn_

_So then Klynn Gateblade turned red and he yelled "FORGOTTEN WAVE!" and the shield made a small opening_

"_Now Lynn!" Yelled Klynn_

"_WIND BLADE!" He yelled as the shield disappeared and as soon as the got in it closed and everything turned dark so no one could see inside_

"_GAH!" Yelled Chrislma and I _

"_Guys I'm sorry" Laxan said with a tear rolling down his eyes "Xemnas I can't do this I can't kill my family"_

"_They are not your family they are your host hated friends ever they are the ones who let you run away and almost die. They are the one not you" Xemnas said_

"_No they are not!" Yelled Klynn_

"_Who are you?" Xemnas asked_

"_I am another Gateblader! And so is he!" Yelled Klynn_

"_Klynn?" I asked_

"_Kyler!" Lynn yelled_

_Then a bolt of light hit Laxan and he just lay there. He looked like her was hurt and everything but we did not know_

"_Hey Klynn and Lynn you better not have hurt………Laxan" I said holding my chest_

"_We didn't" Lynn said_

"_Okay" I said_

"_Can you heal us?" Chrislma asked_

"_Yeah we can" Klynn said_

"…………_CAN YOU HEAL US!?!?" I yelled_

"_Yeah later" Klynn said_

"_Who are they?" Asked Chrislma_

"_Klynn and Lynn, they are my friends, they disappeared one day when I saw hanging out with them, we were playing hide and go seek and then a large light appeared and they were gone" I said "It's good to see them again"_

"_Yeah you think?" Lynn asked_

"_Same old Lynn" I said smiling_

_So afterwards Sora and the others introduced my friends Lynn and Klynn, we talked and then nightfall came. I saw Klynn and Lynn leaving out so I followed them. They went back to Laxan he was sitting down in the bailey window just watching the moon._

"_Hey Laxan you alright?" Asked Lynn_

"_Yeah I'm fine" Laxan spoke_

"_Great" Klynn said, "I hope we did not hurt you"_

"_No you had to" Laxan said putting his hand on his shoulder_

"_Hey Kyler I smell you" Laxan said_

"_Can't ever fool you huh?" I asked "And about Loxra?"_

"_Xemnas said that he'll bring her back to life, and I was a fool I should have never let her die before my eyes" Laxan said_

"_Kyler I have something to tell you" Laxan said_

"_Yeah what is it?" I asked_

"_Me and Loxra" Laxan said as he stopped_

"_What?" I asked, I sat there and wondered what was wrong with Laxan, I mean he would tell me everything and not to mention that he and I look alike._

"_Laxan c'mon tell me" I said_

"_I can't not yet its not the right time" Laxan said_

"_Oh okay well" I said cutting off what I was saying until then I looked down and saw the nobodies coming up and trying to break the bailey more as it was. They got in and started to attack._

"_Laxan c'mon let's go you to Klynn and Lynn!" I yelled_

_Then Laxan jumped down and yelled then all the nobodies disappeared I opened my eyes and saw Laxan on the floor._

"_LAXAN!" I yelled as I ran over to him_

"_Hey" He said_

"_DON'T DIE PLEASE DON'T DIE!" I yelled_

"_Kyler I might die I don't know yet my heart has not yet turned cold" He told me_

"_But Lax you cant die you just cant!" I said crying_

"_Kyler I am your father" Laxan said_

"_NO WAY" I said_

"_Yeah I your dad and Loxra is your mom" Laxan said_

"_But how?" I said_

"_Because GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laxan yelled_

"_LAXAN!" I yelled, and then I looked up and saw Xemnas and the rest of them._

"_STOP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled_

"_Kyler!" Cathy and Chrislma yelled_

"_Laxan is my father" I said crying_

"_WOW" Chrislma said_

"_Yeah and that thing is…DAD!" I yelled looking back at Laxan; his heart was floating away to Xemnas's hand_

"_Dad dad!" I yelled as I shook Laxan_

"_No no no no no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled then two Gateblades plus Laxan's blade in my mouth_

"_I will kill you!" I yelled jumping up and started to fight all of them_

"_Kyler" Cathy and Chrislma said_

"_C'mon let's go take Laxan to Merlin maybe he'll do something" Cathy said, "Klynn and Lynn help Kyler!"_

"_No we can't because this is his battle and anyone who gets in his way he'll kill them" Lynn and Klynn said_

"_Okay come back with us then" Chrislma said_

_He is my father I will kill them if it is the last thing I DO_

_Hey Thanks for the reviews and did this chapter blow your mind? I hope so, well this is the end of this chapter I'll update soon and who is Klynn and Lynn? Will you guys find out? And I am running out of Ideas so if you read this and you want to be in it let me know! _


	7. Last battle

Chapter 7 Battle 

_KYLER P.O.V._

"_Why Xemnas? How could you!" I yelled, Axel and Luxord was holding me._

"_Because he did not deserve to live" Xemnas said "And neither do you" Xemnas said about the slash me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Cathy, Chrislma and Sora._

"_LET ME GO!" I yelled as light surrounded me, they let go and I started to fight Xemnas_

"_3 Gateblades?!" Sora asked_

"_Yeah Laxan is Kyler's father so I think he died and Kyler took over his blade" Chrislma said_

"_Oh we can't do this" Sora said_

"_Why?" Cathy asked_

"_Because it's Kyler's battle" Klynn said_

"_But the whole gang is fighting him" Chrislma said_

"_No and look" Lynn said pointing towards Kyler, it was a light around him, it was Laxan_

"_GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I yelled, when I looked up everything stopped and I saw Laxan_

"_Dad" I said_

"_Yeah Kyler listen, it not all about rage and anger or hate, it is about the size of your heart and you need to figure out how to use it" Laxan said_

"_Yeah and I……I know how to use it,MY FAMILY!" I yelled_

"_Keep it up Kyler" Laxan said_

"_MY FRIENDS!" I yelled once more_

"_YOU GOT IT!" Laxan yelled_

_Then all of my friends appeared and then all around me was light my hair was yellow and it had my eyes were dark._

"_I WILL NOT HAVE THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled "Laxan I mean dad, thanks"_

"_Your welcome son" He said with a tear down his eye, then he disappeared and time went back to normal._

"_Kyler?!" Sora yelled_

"_Get back" I said_

"_GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as everything blew up_

_Then a shield was around Sora and the gang and all the rest of the town and the organization was dead and Laxan was there "Good job son" He said_

"_Yeah" I replied crying_

"_Your going to be great Kyler just you wait" Laxan said as he faded away_

"_So guys we do we do now?" I asked_

"_We find Laxan" Klynn said_

"_We already found him, he is right here" I said pointing to my heart._

"_Yeah your right" Sora said_

"_Yep lets go back to Destiny Islands there is no reason for us to be here anymore" Riku said_

"_RIKU?!?!" Everyone yelled_

"_Yeah c'mon lets go" He said_

_Then we were back at Destiny Islands and this is three weeks later_

"_Man being here sure is fun huh?" I said_

"_Yeah to bad we have to leave today" Klynn said_

"_Yeah to bad" Lynn said_

"_We'll miss you" Kairi said as she hugged them both_

"_We don't get a hug when we leave" Sora, Riku and I mumbled_

"_SHUT UP YOU THREE!!!!!!!!!" Kairi yelled_

"_Man she has good ears" I thought_

"_Hey Klynn tell Emily and the others I said hi" I told him_

"_Kyler they are in twilight town" Lynn said_

"_It has been three weeks oh no! They went to the world that never was!" I yelled "I told them if your done training come to the world that never was and battle Xemnas"_

"_But Kyler he is dea-XEMNAS!" Cathy and Chrislma yelled_

"_This is so not a video game anymore" I thought_

"_Yeah its me you blew us all up only I survived with a potion, now down to what I came here for-_

"_To get killed again?" Sora, Riku, and I said taking out our weapons_

"_Oh no I have a deal for you, if you bring me 14 sliver hearts then I will let your friends go, oh and Chrislma,(Chrislma sorry I had to use her I was running out of Ideas!) I have Janine, Kevin and Ansem the wise" He said_

"_NO!" She yelled_

"_Bring me the hearts and you will get your friends and family see you later" Xemnas said_

"_So what's the plan?" Riku asked_

"_We find the hearts for him and then we give them to him and kill him" I said_

"_Yeah sounds like a good idea" Kairi said_

"_Your lucky you have to go because he might come back and get you" Sora said_

"_YES" Riku and I said very low_

"_Ok well lets get going" Klynn said_

"_So you are going?" I asked_

"_Yeah they are my friends to" Lynn and Klynn said_

"_Yep well lets go" Kairi said running over to the Gummi_

"_Yeah I'll kill Xemnas to the bitter bones" Chrislma said_

"_We all will" Cathy said_

_And to that a new adventure began,_

_---------------------------------------------_

_The world that never was_

_"Kyler were are you?" Emily asked_

_"He's not coming" Aaron said "He lied to us and I'll kill him for that"_

_"No Aaron!" Amber yelled_

_"Sora" Kairi said_

_"Don't worry your friends are coming" Xemnas said_

_"You mean X-friend" Aaron said_

_"Well maybe you can kill him for me" Xemnas said_

_"Yeah I'll just do that" Aaron said_


End file.
